undyingfandomcom-20200223-history
Covenant Manor
The Covenant Manor is the home of Covenant Family and main location throughout the game also it is the central hub of the Covenant Estate. From speaking to the few remaining staff in the manor and it's grounds it is discovered that large parts of the estate are in disrepair. Jeremiah Covenant has let go large numbers of staff and those remaining are unable to complete all the maintenance and housekeeping tasks required. In one of the journal entries mentioned that manor was build around ancient tower in 17 century. In 1923 the manor still makes an impression on guests. It has about one hundred rooms, many of which have considerably decayed. Ground floor has a big library, gallery, drawing rooms, Bethany's office, child room, great hall, billiard room and dining room with kitchens and wine cellars, On the second floor of manor situated numerous family (Evaline's, Joseph's, Aaron's, Bethany's, Ambrose's, Lizbeth's and Jeremiah's rooms), guest (including Otto Kiesinger's and Patrick's rooms) and servant living rooms, yet drawing rooms, Aaron's study room and family bar. Manor has four open for guest staircases (including magnificent entrance hall and circle hall) and one servant staircase with food elevator. Also manor has own botanical garden and chapel. Around a mansion located extensive grounds with parks and gardens. Also mansion has an inner court yard with stables and Aaron's art workshop. In one of gardens the greenhouse settles down. Gallery Manor Grounds Manor Front Gate.png|Manor Front Gate Backside of Manor.png|Manor Backside Manor Gardens 1.png|Manor Gardens Manor Gardens 3.png Manor Gardens 4.png Manor Gardens 2.png Greenhouse Exterior.png|Greenhouse Exterior Greenhouse Interior.png|Greenhouse Interior Manor Gardens Patio.png|Patio Inner Court Yard.png|Inner Court Yard Manor Back Yard 1.png|Manor Back Yard Manor Back Yard 2.png Manor Gardens 5.png Manor Gardens 6.png Manor Gardens 7.png Manor Gardens 8.png Manor Docks.png|Manor Docks Manor Interiors Staircases Entrance Hall 1.png|Entrance Hall Entrance Hall 2.png Entrance Hall 3.png Circle Hall 1.png|Circle Hall Circle Hall 2.png Circle Hall Mosaic.png|Circle Hall Mosaic Circle Hall Stained Glass.png|Circle Hall Stained Glass Square Hall near Ambrose and Otto's Rooms.png|Square Hall near Ambrose and Otto's Rooms Widow's Watch Hall.png|Widow's Watch Hall Widow's Watch Hall 2.png Hallway to stairs around The Tower.png|Hallway to stairs around The Tower Stairs around The Tower.png|Stairs around The Tower Basement Stairs.png|Basement Stairs Servant Staircase 1.png|Servant Staircase Servant Staircase 2.png Basement Flooded Basement.png|Flooded Basement Ground Floor Manor Foyer.png|Manor Foyer Corridor to Botanical Garden.png|Corridor to Botanical Garden Corridor with the Mirror.png|Corridor with the Mirror Botanical Garden Anteroom.png|Botanical Garden Anteroom Botanical Garden.png|Botanical Garden Library near Botanical Garden.png|Library near Botanical Garden Trophy's Room.png|Trophy's Room Main Drawing Room 1.png|Main Drawing Room Main Drawing Room 2.png Paintings Gallery 1.png|Paintings Gallery Paintings Gallery 2.png Billiard Room.png|Billiard Room Drawing Room near Billiard Room.png|Drawing Room near Billiard Room Corridor to Billiard Room.png|Corridor to Billiard Room Gallery Windows.png|Gallery Windows Corridor to Bethany's Office.png|Corridor to Bethany's Office Bethany's Office Hallway.png|Bethany's Office Hallway Bethany's Office.png|Bethany's Office Corridor to Library and Dining Room.png|Corridor to Library and Dining Room Hallway between Library and Kitchens.png|Hallway between Library and Kitchens Library.png|Library Kitchens Area Hallway.png|Kitchens Area Hallway Buffet 1.png|Buffet Buffet 2.png Dining Room (with probably replaced Dining Table).png|Dining Room (with probably replaced Dining Table) Room with Food Elevator and Door to Servant Staircase.png|Room with Food Elevator and Door to Servant Staircase Servant Dining Area.png|Servant Dining Area Servant Room in Kitchens Area.png|Servant Room in Kitchens Area Servant Room 2 in Kitchens Area.png|Servant Room 2 in Kitchens Area Door to Back Court Yard.png|Door to Back Court Yard Main Kitchen.png|Main Kitchen Main Kitchen 2.png Kitchen Anteroom.png Store Room.png|Store Room Wine Cellar.png|Wine Cellar Corridor to The Tower.png|Corridor to The Tower Corridor with Curtains.png|Corridor with Curtains Child Room 1.png|Child Room Child Room 2.png North Wing Abondoned Hallway.png|North Wing Abondoned Hallway Corridor to Widow's Watch Hall.png|Corridor to Widow's Watch Hall Drawing Room in North Wing.png|Drawing Room in North Wing Rest Area near Widow's Watch Hall.png|Rest Area near Widow's Watch Hall North Wing Hallway.png|North Wing Hallway Corridor to Chapel.png|Corridor to Chapel Chapel Anteroom.png|Chapel Anteroom Manor Chapel.png|Manor Chapel Manor Chapel 2.png Priest Room.png|Priest Room Second Floor Corridor near Jeremiah's Apartments.png|Corridor near Jeremiah's Room Patrick's Guest Room Hallway.png|Patrick's Guest Room Hallway Patrick's Guest Room 1.png|Patrick's Guest Room Patrick's Guest Room 2.png Corridor near Patrick's Guest Room.png|Corridor near Patrick's Guest Room Corridor near The Tower.png|Corridor near The Tower Corridor to Aaron's Study Room.png|Corridor to Aaron's Study Room Lizbeth's Room 1.png|Lizbeth's Study Room Lizbeth's Room 2.png|Lizbeth's Bed Room Lizbeth's Room 3.png|Lizbeth's Bath Room Corridor to Entrance Hall.png|Corridor to Entrance Hall Corridor near Entrance Hall.png|Corridor near Entrance Hall Joseph and Evaline's Drawing Room.png|Joseph and Evaline's Drawing Room Joseph Covenant's Room.png|Joseph Covenant's Room Evaline's Covenant's Room.png|Evaline Covenant's Room Joseph and Evaline's Bath Room.png|Joseph and Evaline's Bath Room Otto Keisinger's Hallway.png|Otto Keisinger's Room Hallway Little Library in East Wing.png|Little Library in East Wing Corridor to Otto Keisinger's Room 1.png|Corridor to Otto Keisninger's Room Otto Keisinger's Room 1.png|Otto Keisninger's Room Otto Keisinger's Room 2.png Corridor to Otto Keisinger's Room 2.png|Corridor to Guest Rooms Guest Room.png|Guest Room Drawing Room in East Wing 2.png|Drawing Room in East Wing Hallway to Aaron's Room.png|Hallway to Aaron's Room Corridor to Aaron's Room.png|Corridor to Aaron's Room C-shape Corridor.png|C-shape Corridor Corridor with fake Mirror.png|Corridor with fake Mirror Little Library with Fireplace.png|Little Library with Fireplace Ritual Room.png|Ritual Room Drawing Room with Fireplace.png|Drawing Room with Fireplace Food Elevator and door to Servant Staircase on Second Floor.png|Food Elevator and door to Servant Staircase on Second Floor Corridor with Servant Living Rooms.png|Corridor with Servant Living Rooms Servant Room 1.png|Servant Room 1 Servant Room 2.png|Servant Room 2 Servant Room 3.png|Servant Room 3 Servant Room 4.png|Servant Room 4 Hallway to Upper East Wing.png|Hallway to Upper East Wing Corridor to Ambrose's Room.png|Corridor to Ambrose's Room Ambrose's Room 1.png|Ambrose's Room Ambrose's Room 2.png Ambrose's Room 3.png Family Bar.png|Family Bar Wallpapers Manor Wallpaper 1.jpg|Harlaxton Manor as Covenant Manor Manor Wallpaper 2.jpg Manor Wallpaper 3.jpg Manor Wallpaper 4.jpg Manor Wallpaper 5.jpg Manor Wallpaper 6.jpg Behind the scenes Manor silhuette seeing in begining of the game cut scene and on one of the wallpapers is a Harlaxton Manor. Category:Undying Page Category:Locations Category:Manor Locations